CORAZON ROTO
by Inuyasha070887
Summary: Una batalla...dos contrincantes...el premio? el amor completo de Inuyasha.


Una lucha, dos contrincantes, cual fue el premio? El amor completo de Inuyasha

Una lucha difícil, se podría decir que más difícil que la lucha contra Naraku, se jugaron muchos sentimientos; pero sobretodo muchos sueños.

Pero desgraciadamente en toda lucha siempre hay un ganador y un perdedor.

Y…………. por desgracia quien se llevó el premio….. no fue Kagome.

UN CORAZÓN ROTO

11 de febrero

Hola querido diario, si! Soy yo de nuevo, Kagome. Hoy es mi cumpleaños número 20, debería estar feliz por ello, sin embargo no lo estoy. Hay tantos recuerdos…

Hoy mis amigas me organizaron una fiesta sorpresa es la escuela, y Hoyo me invitó a salir y me pidió que fuera su novia, no se qué hacer diario, no pude contestarle, me pidió que lo pensara y mañana preguntaría por mi respuesta.

Debería estar feliz por eso, Hoyo es un chico muy inteligente y amable….pero…aún….aún no lo olvido….no olvido a Inuyasha.

Que ironía llevo tres años tratando de olvidarlo y no puedo…cómo hacerlo si el día en que lo conocí fue un día como éste, el día de mi cumpleaños número 15.

Hace tres años Kikyo me ganó la batalla en el corazón de Inuyasha, lo debí haber supuesto, ella fue su primer amor…pero creo que el fondo….después de dos años de estar con él….dos años de convivir con él…dos años de luchar junto a él…dos años de mi vida junto a él pensé…….pensé….que tal vez había ganado parte del terreno en su corazón.

No puedo negar que tal vez si entré en su corazón, pero no como yo lo pensaba. Pero Inuyasha fue muy claro al final de la batalla contra Naraku….él seguía amando con todas sus fuerzas a kikyo. De eso hace como tres años..aún lo recuerdo…

-----------Flash back----------

Kagome: Inuyasha cuidado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(gritó con todas sus fuerzas)

Inuyasha se había interpuesto entre Kikyo y uno de los tentáculos de Naraku.

Inuyasha: Kikyo!!!!!!!

Kagome: Inuyasha!!!!

Inuyasha: ahhhhhhh.

El tentáculo de Naraku lo había lastimado, pero eso no lo detuvo y se paró preocupado por Kikyo.

Inuyasha: Maldito Naraku, me hirió……Kikyo, estás bien? No te pasó nada?

Kikyo: No inuyasha, estoy bien. No te preocupes, yo no soy débil (dijo con su habitual frialdad).

Inuyasha: pero kikyo, entiende, me preocupo por ti por que te amo!!! Y no dejaré que nada te pase.

Kagome: (dijo que la ama, la ama…..no la ha olvidado) no debo llorar, debo ser fuerte (dijo en un susurro)

Kikyo: deberías de preocuparte más por la pelea…..

Naraku: bien dicho kikyo, la pelea es más importante que tú.

Inuyasha: Maldito Naraku!!, eres despreciable. Kagome! Lanza una de tus flechas.

Kagome:…..

Inuyasha: Kagome??? Kagome!!!! (gritó desesperado al no escuchar su respuesta)

Naraku: que pasa? Acaso la buscabas a ella?

Naraku había atrapado a Kagome mientras él protegía a Kikyo y aprovechó que Kagome estaba desconcertada por la escena, Kagome se hallaba inconsciente, producto del veneno de Naraku.

Sango: Kagome!!!, Hiraikotsu!!!!!!!!

Miroku: Suéltala maldito.

Naraku: De nada servirá.

Inuyasha: Maldito, Suéltala!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kagome comenzó a despertar y usó poder espiritual para poder librarse de él. Naraku quedo cegado por la luz del poder de Kagome. Mientras, Kagome caía cuando una ráfaga de viento la atrapó.

Inuyasha: Kagome!!!

Sango: Qué es esa luz!

Miroku: Es una aura muy poderosa, será que fue la señorita? Si es así, cuánto poder!!

Kouga había llegado a la pelea y se percato de la situación de Kagome.

Kouga: Kagome, estás bien?

Kagome: No me siento bien….

Kouga: No te preocupes, ya hiciste tu parte, la pelea la terminaremos nosotros.

Kouga deposita a Kagome en el lugar donde se encontraba escondido Shippo.

Inuyasha: Hasta que sirves para algo.

Kouga: Cállate animal!!! Después te las verás conmigo por haber descuidado a Kagome.

Inuyasha: Maldito, cállate!!

Kikyo: Inuyasha, esta es la oportunidad, debemos derrotar de una vez por todas a Naraku. El ya no posee la perla…..

Inuyasha: Qué y dónde quedó??? (Kagome…habrá sido ella?….pensó) Andando. Kazenokizu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Miroku: Kazanaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sango: Hiraikoktu!!!!!!!!!!!

Naraku lanzó más tentáculos, se había percatado de que su poder había disminuido, y todo por que al momento de que Kagome le lanzara era luz poderosa, se había apropiado de la perla….

Naraku: Maldita, no te saldrás con la tuya…

Naraku se dirigía a donde se encontraba Kagome..pero Kouga lo impidió y Kagome aprovecho esto para lanzarle una de sus flechas….pero ya no era una flecha común…había algo distinto, había decisión, odio, dolor, muchas sentimientos involucrados en esa aura que desprendía Kagome.

Kagome: Toma esto!!!!!!!!!!!! (y lanzó la flecha.)

Un gran estruendo fue lo único que se escuchó…

Después de eso cayó desmayada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le dolía la cabeza…….no! más bien le dolía todo el cuerpo….se paró lentamente de la cama donde se encontraba, se encontraba dentro de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, estaba sola, se preguntaba dónde estarían los demás.

Kagome: Pero…que sucedió??? Lo último que recuerdo fue la gran explosión.

No……..también recordaba algo más…………fue muy doloroso…….

……..cuando la gran explosión producto de su flecha había terminado……Naraku había desaparecido por completo, se había desintegrado con tanto lo había logrado? Sólo recordaba que un gran dolor había sentido cuando escuchó a Inuyasha decir que amaba a Kikyo, que sólo quiso que toda esa situación terminara y pudiera recuperar su vida, en su época.

En ese momento entró Kouga a la cabaña…

Kouga: Kagome, no te levantes!!! ya te sientes mejor?

Kagome: sí, pero y los demás? Cómo están?

Kouga: no te preocupes, nadie salió gravemente herido, ya están mejor.

Kagome: y…….dónde… está Inuyasha? (no quería ni preguntar, pues talvez hasta sabía la respuesta)

Kouga: no está aquí, cuando yo llegué él perro ese ya no se encontraba.

Kagome: Entiendo….

Kouga: Kagome….sólo venía a ver cómo estás, tengo que regresar con la manada….ellos también deben de saber que Naraku ha muerto.

Kagome: sí….gracias por todo Kouga.

Kouga: Nos vemos, mi querida Kagome, pronto volveré por ti, para que vengas a vivir conmigo.

Kagome: gracias Kouga, pero creo que eso no será posible, ya que (casi en un susurro)…..pienso regresar a mi época y talvez no regrese…(no, después de lo que vi, ya está más que claro quién ganó la batalla en el corazón de Inuyasha)

Kouga: pero….(talvez sea lo mejor para ella)..está bien, Kagome, sabes que siempre contarás conmigo.

Kouga se acerca y la abraza como nunca lo había hecho, esa era una despedida o talvez un hasta luego, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que no la vería en mucho tiempo.

Kagome quién aún seguía sentada en la cama correspondió de igual manera el abrazo, deseando que el que la estuviera abrazado fuera su querido Inuyasha. Pero no era así, y nunca lo iba a ser.

Kagome: hasta luego Kouga….muchas gracias por todo.

La ráfaga de viento ya había desaparecido.

Ya estaba todo decidido, pensaba recobrar su vida normal. Tenía que pensar muchas cosas, pero primero quería descansar. Ya no quería pensar por el momento en sus pesares.

Qué tal? Qué les pareció??

Dejen sus comentario!!!!

Háganme saber si quieren que la continue o no???


End file.
